Stones and Fists
Stones and Fists is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 9/19/2016. Story Ben and Gwen travel along Route 10, which is filled with several stone markers, outlining the route. The sound of a battle occurs in the distance, the two speeding up to see what it was. Several Forever Knights have surrounded a 9 foot tall man, with long white hair and beat up clothes. Ben: Whoa! There are people that big? Gwen: Forget that! He’s in trouble! The Knights have Lairon and Honedge surrounding him, as the lead, helmeted Knight has a Gyarados besides him, with blue barbels. Lead Knight: So, you are the fabled king? AZ: I do not know of what you speak. I am simply a hobo, living an honest life, away from civilization. Lead Knight: Either way, you are coming with us. You have much info that I desire. Ben: Hey! Ben and Gwen arrive, the Knights turning to face him. The Lead Knight doesn’t even face them. Lead Knight: Handle them. Knights: Yes sir! The Lairon and Honedge move forward, ready to fight. Ben: You handle the Honedge, I’ll handle the Lairon? Gwen: Easy enough. Braixen! Ben: Bullfrag! Gwen and Ben throw their Pokéballs, choosing Braixen and Bullfrag. Gwen: Fire Spin! Ben: Water Pulse! Braixen: Braix! Braixen stabs the ground with her stick, a stream of fire traveling along it, circling the Honedge and trapping them. Bullfrag fires Water Pulse, the wave washing the Lairon back. Knights: Lairon, use Take Down! Knights: Honedge, Shadow Sneak! The Lairon all charge through with Take Down, as the Honedge stab into the ground, shadows shooting out to hit Braixen. Braixen is launched back, as Bullfrag uses Double Team to dodge the attacks. Gwen: Not enough. Staryu, come out and use Bubble Beam! Braixen, use Flamethrower! Ben: Rath, help out with Rock Smash! Bullfrag, Water Pulse! Gwen throws a Pokéball, choosing Staryu. Staryu: Hi-yah! Staryu fires a stream of bubbles, as Braixen fires a stream of fire. Ben chooses Rath, which blows a Lairon away with Rock Smash, while Bullfrag washes them back with Water Pulse. Ben: Nicely done! Huh? Gyarados wraps around AZ, him not seeming to be struggling. The Lead Knight goes up to him, as he lifts his face mask, revealing a stern face with a red goatee. Lysandre: You are not going to resist? AZ: I have nothing that you want. Lysandre: So you keep saying. Ben: I’ll help you out! Maybe that’ll be a challenge for you. Astrodactyl, go! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: (Unenthusiastically) Aero. Astrodactyl uses its claws to scratch at its face, seemingly uninterested in the rest of the battle. Ben: Astrodactyl! Hit that Gyarados with Wing Attack! Astrodactyl jumps off the ground, taking flight. Instead of going towards Gyarados, it flies off, diving into the grass in the distance. Everyone watches, as Ben looks embarrassed and nervous. Ben: Uh, Knights: Get them! AZ: Stupid kid. Golurk. A Pokéball opens from AZ’s coat, choosing a Golurk. Golurk: Go. Lysandre: So, you finally choose to fight. Gyarados, hit it with Hydro Pump! AZ: Mega Punch. Gyarados fires Hydro Pump, Golurk pushing through it, punching Gyarados hard in the head, knocking him out. Lysandre looks completely bewildered, when AZ stomps into his chest, knocking him away. AZ: Earthquake. Golurk uses Earthquake, shaking the entire area. The Lairon, Honedge, Braixen, Staryu, Bullfrag and Rath are all hit by Earthquake, being knocked out by it. The shake causes several Emolga, Sigilyph and Yanma to fly into the sky in the distance, Astrodactyl flying after them. AZ: Shadow Punch. Golurk swings a fist, a dark energy fist shooting out, striking Astrodactyl and knocking it out of the sky, it crashing down in front of AZ. The Knights grab Lysandre and retreat, as Astrodactyl gets up, roaring at AZ. AZ is undeterred, as he walks forward, reaching his hand out. Ben: Hey, look out! Astrodactyl snaps its jaws at AZ, though he doesn’t flinch or move his arm. Astrodactyl is confused by this, and allows AZ to pet its head. Ben: Whoa. How’d you do that? AZ: Pokémon sense all aspects of a trainer. Personality, strength, desires, fears, maturity. If you don’t command the respect of your Pokémon, then they won’t respect you. When you first met it, Aerodactyl saw something that made it decide not to respect you. Whether it was your cocky attitude or conceited goals, it doesn’t see you as a trainer to listen to. Ben: Really? You’re going to tell me how to raise my Pokémon?! Astrodactyl growls at Ben, who pulls out his Pokéball, returning it. He returns Bullfrag and Rath, running off. Gwen: Hey wait! Ben! AZ: He thinks that he knows what’s best for himself. But the truth is, that comes with time. You both are too young to know what you really want in life. Gwen: Thanks for helping us out there, mister. Even though we were the ones trying to save you. AZ: And it is much appreciated. I had come to pay my respects to the deceased. Gwen: Deceased? AZ: It is said, that these stone slabs here, are markers for the graves of Pokémon lost in the great war 3,000 years ago. Gwen: The one where the king and his brother fought for control of the Kalos region? AZ: Exactly. Your cousin will come around. But he will need to accept that there is much that he has yet to learn. The best way is a battle of humility. Gwen: He almost lost to Grant the gym leader. AZ: “Almost.” It’s not enough. One cannot truly learn unless they lose. Gwen: You think you can tell him that? AZ: He won’t listen to me. But he will to you. Gwen: Not likely. AZ: It is your choice to try or not. Goodbye. AZ goes over to Golurk, grabbing on, it releasing propulsion flames to fly off into the air. Gwen: Hey, wait! I never got your name! Gwen returns Braixen and Staryu, as she chooses Vivillon. Vivillon: Vivi! Gwen: Vivillon, fly around and look for Ben. He’s gone off somewhere. Vivillon: Viv! End Scene Ben and Gwen drop off their injured Pokémon at the Pokémon Center of Geosenge Town, as they go into the town center with all the shops. The majority of the stores are selling stones of some kind, when Trevor comes out of a shop. Gwen: Trevor! Trevor: (Blushing) G-g-g-gwen? Gwen runs over to him, Ben following. Gwen: It’s been a while! How has your picture collection going? Trevor: Oh, it’s so nice of you to ask! I’ve gotten several new Pokémon pictures, even of some Floette. Ben: Floette? Trevor: Uh-huh. Come on out, Floette! Trevor throws his Pokéball, choosing his Orange Flower Floette. Floette: Flo! (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Floette, the Single Bloom Pokémon, and the evolved form of Flabébé. When the flowers of a well-tended flower bed bloom, it appears and celebrates with an elegant dance. Gwen: So that’s what Floette evolves into! Trevor: Yeah. And I got a really rare picture too! Here, take a look! Trevor pulls his camera up, going through some photos. They come to a Floette with a different pattern flower, it being red and black with three big petals and three little petals. Its tail and eyebrows are blue with a red stem to the flower. Gwen: Whoa! What kind of flower is that? Trevor: I don’t know. I’ve never seen it before. I was going to ask Professor Sycamore, or even Ramos. Ben: Ramos? Trevor: The Grass type gym leader in Coumarine City. He has hundreds of Grass Pokémon on his ranch as well. Gwen: Then, what are you doing here? Trevor: I bought a Shiny Stone, in order to evolve Floette into a Florges. Gwen: Evolve from a stone? Trevor: Yeah, here. Trevor pulls out his Shiny Stone, as he gives it to Floette. Floette smiles, and evolves into an Orange Flower Florges. Florges: Flor! Trevor: Ah! So incredible! Trevor gets a picture of Florges, while Ben scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Florges, the Garden Pokémon, and the evolved form of Floette. It claims exquisite flower gardens as its territory, and it obtains power from basking in the energy emitted by flowering plants. Ben: Cool! How about a battle? Trevor: Huh? A battle? Ben: Yeah. I want to try out my strength against that Florges! Trevor: Uh, well, alright. Ben and Trevor go to a clearing, as Trevor stands with his Florges. Ben: Go, Fasttrack! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Rio. Trevor: A Riolu? Trevor gets a picture of it. Gwen: Fasttrack? Really? Don’t you remember that Fairy types are strong against Fighting types?! Ben: Maybe, but it’s something that I think will work! Go Fasttrack, use Quick Attack! Trevor: Uh, Florges! Use Grass Knot! Florges glows green, as grass vines break out of the ground, tying into a knot. Fasttrack trips over it, falling forward. Fasttrack lands on its hands, doing a front handspring and pushing itself up, speeding up and ramming Florges with Quick Attack. Florges floats back, shaking it off. Trevor: Wow! I thought that would stop you! In that case, use Petal Blizzard! Florges lifts her arms up, as several orange flower petals swirl forward in a circular barrel motion. Ben: Foresight then Quick Attack! Fasttrack closes its eyes, releasing a blue forcefield, detecting all of the flower petals in it. Fasttrack speeds through them, as Fasttrack rams Florges again, knocking it down. Ben: Nicely done! Now, let’s finish it! Force Palm! Fasttrack dashes in, striking Florges with Force Palm. Florges hits the ground, defeated. Trevor: Florges! Ben: And, it’s done! Excellent job, Fasttrack! Fasttrack: Rio. Riolu: Rio! Fasttrack turns, as a Riolu approaches it. Korrina skates forward as well, skidding to a stop. Korrina: Hey! It’s you! From the skate park! Ben: Hey! You’re Korrina right? I’m Ben. Korrina: This is perfect! I challenge your Riolu to a battle! Gwen: Didn’t you say we had to make it to Shalour City? Korrina: Yeah, but I changed my mind. I’ve been out training on a journey, and I really wanted to evolve Riolu into a Lucario before heading back home to Shalour City. Won’t you please, please, ''please ''help me? Ben: Sure thing! Fasttrack and I are always looking for a good battle. Right? Fasttrack: Rio. Korrina: Alright! Let’s go! Riolu, Power-Up Punch! Riolu charges forward, as a large orange aura forms around Riolu’s fist. It charges in, going to punch Fasttrack. Ben: Use Low Kick! Fasttrack ducks under Power-Up Punch, as Fasttrack swings its leg, tripping Riolu and it hitting the ground. Riolu gets up instantly, as it unleashes a Screech attack, Fasttrack holding its ears. Ben: What?! Gwen: She didn’t even give a command! Korrina: We know exactly what to do! Riolu, Power-Up Punch! Riolu charges in, swinging Power-Up Punch. Fasttrack takes it, skidding back. Ben: Quick Attack to Force Palm! Korrina: Counter, go! Fasttrack speeds in, going for Force Palm. Riolu uses Counter, blowing Fasttrack backwards. The two go down on one knee, panting heavily. Trevor: Incredible! This battle’s barely been going on a minute, and they’re both almost down! Gwen: That Riolu of Korrina’s is strong. Korrina: Alright, Riolu! Let’s finish it! Riolu: Rio! Riolu glows, as energy swirls around it. It morphs and evolves into Lucario. Lucario: Uh-raw! Ben: No way! Gwen: It evolved! Trevor: Awesome! Trevor takes a picture of Lucario, it raring to go. Ben: Don’t let that stop you, Fasttrack! Go for Low Kick! Korrina: Power-Up Punch! Fasttrack goes in for Low Kick, as Lucario swings Power-Up Punch down, pounding Fasttrack into the ground. Fasttrack is defeated. Korrina: Yay! We did it, we did it! Lucario: Huh-raw! Ben returns Fasttrack, looking crushed. Korrina and Lucario hold hands, jumping up and down. Korrina: The day’s finally come! We can apply to take over the Shalour City gym! Gwen: Take over? Korrina: My grandfather runs the gym currently. He said that he would allow me to become the gym leader after my bond with Lucario was strong enough to evolve it! Trevor: Well, I’m sure you’ll do great! Korrina: Aw, thanks! Hey, Ben! Ben looks up, looking depressed. Korrina: I’ll be waiting for you at the Shalour City gym. I hope to have another battle against you. Later! Korrina skates off, Lucario running after her. Ben returns Fasttrack, standing up. Gwen: Hey, Ben? Ben looks at Gwen. Gwen: Now is a really good time to reevaluate your technique. Maybe you need to do more to beat her, become more serious about training, or remembering that there are those with more experience than you. You barely beat Grant, and if she becomes gym leader, you’ll have to beat her. Ben: Yeah. But now that I know that she uses Lucario, I can be prepared for our challenge! I’ve got a few ideas on what to do too! Korrina, next time we meet, I’ll win! Main Events * AZ is introduced. * Lysandre is revealed to be a Forever Knight. * Gwen's Staryu reveals it knows Bubble Beam. * Astrodactyl is said to know Wing Attack. * Trevor evolves his Floette into a Florges. * Korrina's Riolu evolved into Lucario. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * AZ * Trevor * Korrina Villains * Forever Knights ** Lysandre Pokémon * Bullfrag the Frogadier (Ben's) * Rath the Croagunk (Ben's) * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Fasttrack the Riolu (Ben's) * Braixen (Gwen's) * Staryu (Gwen's) * Vivillon (Gwen's) * Golurk (AZ's) * Floette (Trevor's, Orange, evolves) * Florges (Trevor's, Orange, newly evolved) * Riolu (Korrina's, evolves) * Lucario (Korrina's, newly evolved) * Gyarados (Lysandre's) * Lairon (several, Forever Knights) * Honedge (several, Forever Knights) * Emolga * Sigilyph * Yanma * Eternal Flower Floette (picture) Trivia * This episode sets up for the future with Team Flare, featuring Lysandre trying to get info from AZ. * AZ reveals that Astrodactyl doesn't respect Ben. * AZ saying Ben needed to lose in order to learn happened almost instantly when losing to Korrina. * Korrina reveals that she's not yet the Shalour City gym leader. * This is the first time that the Forever Knights have used a Pokémon species more than once, using Honedge. * The Eternal Flower Floette appeared in the same episode that AZ did, reflecting their relationship. * This is the first episode of the series where Ben doesn't receive any new Pokémon, whether it's by evolution, capturing, or revealing a previously caught Pokémon offscreen. * This is the second time Ben has lost after a Pokémon evolved. First time being when Gwen's Fennekin evolved into Braixen. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc Category:Pokémon Tales: AZ arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc